diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Elfenbeinturm/Der fünfte Vortrag
thumb|368px (Vortrag vom 13. Juni 2012, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Geschichte der Blutelfen II: Von den Trollkriegen zur Allianz von Lordaeron Gyldor schaut in die Runde. „Hat jeder seine bevorzugte Position gefunden? Kann ich beginnen?“ Erevon lässt sich im Gras nieder, wobei die Rüstung leise knirscht. Auch den Sohn Dyranns bringt er mit einem raschen Griff zu dessen Schulter zum Sitzen, damit dieser nicht in Richtung Gyldors weitereilt in seiner Neugierde. Usariel richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun gen Gyldor. Sorentiel nickt Gyldor leicht zu. „ Gut...“ Derallion schmunzelt. „Ob ich euch soweit hören kann, da bin ich mir nicht sicher Meister Herzblut.“ „Ich muss gestehen ich bin etwas überrascht heute in so viele Gesichter zu blicken, natürlich aber nicht weniger erfreut.Ihr müsst mich nicht hören, ich würdet sowieso nur rumzetern Derallion.“ Derallion grinst jungenhaft. „Nur wenn ihr euch wieder irrt.“ „ Ich? Nie...“ Gyldor lächelt und fährt fort. „Wieder einmal habe ich die besondere Freude und Ehre euch alle hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Dass es so viele sind heißt vermutlich dass es sich rumspricht, wie sehr es sich lohnt hier zu erscheinen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es an den Lektionen liegt und ich nicht einen Fleck im Gesicht habe oder etwas ähnliches.“ Chishala nickt überzeugt, Naen schmunzelt auf während Sylbanerion den Elfen dort vorn einfach nur neugierig ansieht. „ Ich hoffe auf einen interessanten Abend, der das neue und alte Wissen geschickt mit Kurzweil verbindet. Wie immer gilt: wenn Fragen zum Verständnis auftreten so melde man sich, sollten Fragen sein die weiter führen so möge man sich damit bis zum Ende gedulden. Beginnen wir also dort wo wir aufgehört haben, der eine oder andere wird sich erinnern. Nach dem Krieg der Ahnen wurde arkane Magie im alten Reich der Kaldorei zu einem Tabu und verboten. Die überlebenden Hochgeborenen, die sich im Krieg unter Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer gegen ihre schreckliche Königin gestellt hatten, konnten und wollten sich nicht damit abfinden.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. „Wobei… nicht ganz,“ Gyldor bricht ab und nickt Derallion zu. „Ja?“ Xhirana blickt nach rechts zu der erhobenen Hand und rollt amüsiert mit den Augen. „ Aber waren die Hochgeborenen unter Sonnenwanderer keine Helden die den Sieg gegen die Königin erst möglich gemacht hatten? Wieso sollte man sie bestrafen? Und was viel wichtiger ist wieso sollten sie es zulassen?“ Gyldor blickt zu Derallion. „Im Kern war es keine Strafe, auch wenn sie es vieleicht so empfunden haben mögen. Es war Konsens, dass die Benutzung der arkanen Magie aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit erst die brennende Legion nach Azeroth gelockt hatte. Um eine Wiederholung zu verhindern wurde sie daher strikt verboten. Und warum sie es zugelassen haben? Die Zeit ihrer gesellschaftlichen Macht war vorüber, schlicht und einfach.“ Naen hebt nun zögerlich selbst die Hand. Gyldor nickt ihr zu. „Naen?“ „Aber ihre Arkane Macht?“ wendet Derallion noch ein. Gyldor deutet Derallion an, dass er da gleich etwas zu sagt. „ Meister Herzblut“, beginnt Naen „in den alten Schriften steht doch, das die Hochwohlgeborenen unter Sonnenwanderer Begnadigt wurden, das Sie nicht dem Tod ausgeliefert worden sind, aber eine Verbannung, ist doch auch eine Strafe, was ist daran dann Begnadigen?“ „ Vieleicht habe ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Sie wurden nicht verbannt, sie zogen das Exil der Magielosigkeit vor. Die eigentliche Frage die sich mir stellt ist, warum die Nachtelfen das erlaubt haben. Zu der arkanen Macht. Ein Krieger dem Mann den Arm in Ketten legt, wird damit keinen Feind mehr fällen, auch wenn er es ohne Kette könnte. Es gab keinen Zugang mehr zu der Unerschöpflichkeit des Brunnens. Ferner nehme ich an, dass die potenziellen Magier beobachtet wurden und entsprechend auch die Weitergabe des Wissens schwer bis unmöglich war.“ Xhirana hebt nun ebenfalls die Hand. „Jedenfalls war... Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Xhirana zu. „Nun, wenn sie überhaupt keinen Zugang mehr zur Magie gehabt hätten, hätten sie auch keinen Grund gehabt, sich nicht zu beugen. Sie hätten bei den Ihren bleiben können. Meiner Meinung nach.“ Naen hebt nun, wo sie wohl die Neugier gepackt die Hand. „ In der Tat versteckten sie etwas vor den anderen, den magielosen Kaldorei. Wir erinnern uns dass der Nachtelf Illidan Sturmgrimm einige Phiolen des Brunnenwassers bewahrte.“ „ War es aber nicht so, dass die Kal'dorei auch über eine gewisse Magie verfügten, lediglich eine andere?“ wirft Kiransalee ein. Xhirana lächelt in sich hinein und nickt Gyldor zu, ihm nun wieder still lauschend. Kiransalee sieht Gyldor ruhig an. „ Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer besaß zumindest eine davon, er konnte sie nur nicht nutzen ohne seinen Untergang zu riskieren,“ antwortet Gyldor ruhig und bedenkt Kiransalee kurz mit einem tadelnden Blick. Naen sieht überrascht zu dem Zwischenruf, weiterhin schweigend sie Hand in die Höhe haltend, ein leises aufmurren aber nicht verhindern könnend. „ Sie verfügen über mystische Kräfte. Man kann sie Magie nennen oder es strikt trennen. Zumindest trennten sie es nach gefährlicher Magie und ungefährlicher, im Sinne des Anlockens der Dämonen. Naen?“ „Ihr habt mir aber doch mal selber beigebracht, Meister, das durch die Detonation des Brunnens die Leylinien entstanden sind, da die ursprüngliche fokusierte Magie die nur im Brunnen war, sich auf der ganzen Welt ausgebreitet hat, und Ihr habt ja schon selber gesagt, das die Leybrunnen Erzeugnisse aus den Materialien des ursprünglichen Brunnens sind....warum also haben die Nachtelfen, sie nicht einfach zurückgehalten?“ Derallion hebt dann auch die Hand. Gyldor antwortet: „Sie haben die Sicherheit der Freiheit vorgezogen. Eine Entscheidung die jeder für sich selbst jeden Tag treffen muss. In diesem Fall aber wurde sie für alle getroffen.“ Derallion senkt den Arm. „ Außerdem bedenke die zeitlichen Maßstäbe und das Zeitempfinden der alten Nachtelfen. Ein winzig kleiner Schritt jedes Jahr mag in zehntausend Jahren wieder viel zu weit geführt haben.“ Derallion hebt dann doch wieder die Hand und Gyldor nickt ihm zu. „ Ihr habt gerade etwas von sicherer und unsicherer Magie gesagt. Ist dann die Magie unseres Volkes die sich ja ohne jeden Zweifel gemeistert hat, zu der sicheren zählen?“ „ Soll ich das als Blutelf oder als Nachtelf beantworten?“ Gyldor schmunzelt. Derallion grinst: „Oh ja ihr seht schon so ungesund blau im Gesicht aus.“ Naen hebt eifrig die Hand, wohl aber nicht um zu fragen, sondern um zu antworten „ Oder als Gyldor Herzblut?“ Derallion nickt. „Beantwortet sie als Gyldor Herzblut.“ „ Jede Macht braucht einen der weise und verantwortungsvoll damit umgeht. Blutelf und Nachtelf wären kürzer: ja und nein.“ Xhirana lacht leise auf. Gyldor nickt Naen zu. „ Ich wollte nur die Frage beantworten, Meister''.“ Sie senkt verlegen den Kopf. „A''lso...warum unsere Magie "Sicher" ist.“ „ Das darfst du heute mal mir überlassen Naen.“ Derallion blickt zu Naen. „Oh dann tut das doch eure Meinung interessiert mich auch.“ Gyldor schaut zwischen beiden hin und her. „Ich würde gerne endlich fortfahren, gerade diese Frage wird sich vieleicht danach nicht mehr stellen.“ Erevon schaut in die Runde. „Man lasse den guten Herrn doch einfach einen Abschnitt beenden. Dann nimmt man ihm auch nicht Fragen vorweg, die sich noch klären.“ Gyldor nickt. ''„Fassen wir zusammen: Die Hochgeborenen zogen das Exil vor, angeführt von Dath'Remar, den man daraufhin den Sonnenwanderer nannte.“ ''Derallion wirft Erevon einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „ Weil er sich vom Mond der Kaldorei abwandte. Im Gepäck eine Phiole des Wassers des Brunnens der Ewigkeit. Man muss auch den Wagemut dieser Reise betonen, sie konnten nicht einmal wissen ob hinter dem Meer noch etwas ist.“ Aeshlynn sieht sichtlich beeindruckt aus. „ Tatsächlich aber fanden sie eine Küste und gingen dort an Land. Dort wo sie ankamen liegt heute... Naen?“ „Tirisfal, Mentor.“ Gyldor nickt zufrieden. ''„Exakt, in Tirisfal betraten sie erstmals den Boden Lordaerons. Die alten Schriften sprechen von schrecklichem Leid und Entbehrungen. Das Fehlen der Energie des Brunnens machte sie schwach und anfällig für Krankheiten.“ ''Sorentiel sagt leise zu Usariel. „Das glaube ich. Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein.“ Usariel nickt ihr kurz zu und blickt dann wieder gen Gyldor. „ Sie verloren an Statur und all die anderen körperlichen Details die uns heute noch von unseren Vettern in Kalimdor unterscheiden. Vor allem wurden sie sterblich.“ „Wir wurden also hübsch''!“ gibt Derallion leise von sich.'' „ Es ist schwer zu sagen wie viele der Ereignisse damals wir heute als normal empfinden würden, für sie muss es grauenhaft gewesen sein.“ Aeshlynn hebt ihre Hand. „Aeshlynn?“ Gyldor nickt ihr zu. Virelai schaut sich um und hebt ganz vorsichtig die Hand. „ Hatten wir nicht beim letzten Vortrag über die sogenannte Unsterblichkeit geredet? Habt ihr jetzt Beweise für sie? Aeshlynn blickt fragend zu Gyldor. „ Nein, wie sollte ich?“ Derallion runzelt die Stirn. „Unsterblichkeit?“ „ Allerdings gibt es keine einzige Geschichte, die etwas anderes behauptet.“ Naen sieht zu Aeshlynn. Diese Frage hat sie wohl auch sehr interessiert. Zögerlich hebt sie dann selbst die Hand. „ Nicht nur die der Nachtelfen, auch unsere Geschichten. Unsterblich bedeutet ja auch mitnichten, dass man sich in ein Schwert werfen kann und danach weiter rennt.“ Aeshlynn nickt und sie wirft Derallion einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „ Es bedeutet nur eine lange Lebensspanne, die wir auch heute noch haben im Vergleich mit den meisten Völkern.“ Virelai hat noch immer die Hand über ihrem KopfGyldor nickt Virelai zu. „Ja?“ Virelai schaut sich kurz schüchtern um und knickst dann erst einmal kurz. Naen entfährt ein leises ''„Aber…“, ''ehe sie selbst innehält, und die Hand weiterhin über den Kopf hält. „ Entschuldigt Herr, aber...was ist mit dieser anderen Gruppe? Wieso haben diese sich nicht verändert?“ „Das ist eine Frage die ich nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten kann.“ „ Und wieso sind sie nicht mit unseren Ahnen gegangen?“ „ Ich vermute aber es hängt mit dem Weltenbaum zusammen, mit dem Brunnen den er verschlossen hatte oder beidem.“ „ Blieben sie unsterblich?“ Gyldor nickt Virelai zu. „Angeblich solange wie der Weltenbaum stand.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. „ Allerdings ist dieser jetzt eine handvoll Jahre nicht mehr... zu kurz um da etwas dazu zu sagen.“ „ Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Virelai schaut Gyldor fragend an. „Wieso hat sie der Segen des Weltenbaums getroffen uns aber nicht?“ „ Weil unsere Ahnen sich ihm verweigert haben. Sie lehnten den Spatz in der Hand ab und kletterten aufs Dach um Tauben zu fangen.“ Naen winkt nun sogar leicht mit der Hand und nimmt die andere zur Stützte. „ Und diese Shen'dralar haben sich nicht verweigert?“ „ Sie lehnten den Spatz in der Hand ab und kletterten aufs Dach um Tauben zu fangen.“ Virelai knickst dann nochmal kurz und setzt sich wieder hin. „Ich gestehe da stößt mein Wissen an seine Grenze, aber das ist eine gute Frage um sie nach Kalimdor mitzunehmen bei unserer anstehenden Expedition. Ich glaube Naen kam zuerst.“ Gyldor nickt Naen zu. Naen lächelt flüchtig gen Derallion ehe sie anfängt zu sprechen. „Und was ist mit dem letzten Sonnenkönig gewesen? 3000 Jahre an der Macht?“ „ Das würden wir sicher erfahren wenn wir endlich mal ein Jahrtausend schaffen.“ Gyldor schmunzelt. „''Derallion?“ „ Woher wissen wir eigentlich dass die Nachtelfen nicht mehr unsterblich sind? Sind schon ein paar von den Bäumen gefallen?“ „ Sie selbst sagen es. Ja ich weiß, Ihr habt schon den Fischen nicht geglaubt.“ ''Gyldor winkt ab. „ Das heißt wenn ich euch sage ich bin der beste Dampfpanzerpilot denn ihr je sehen werdet dann ist das so?“ Lyvany unterdrückt en Lachen. „ Nein, eher glaube ich an meine eigene Unsterblichkeit.“ Sorentiel und Usariel schmunzeln vor sich hin. „Tirisfal also...“, nimmt Gyldor den Faden wieder auf, „Tirisfal erwies sich als ungeeignetes Siedlungsgebiet. „ Die Schriften sprechen von Wahnsinn, der unsere Vorfahren heimsuchte, so dass sie irgendwann weiter nach Osten zogen.“ Aeshlynn macht Anstalten, die Hand zu heben, senkt sie aber mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „ Weit im Osten Lordaerons an der Küste fanden sie schließlich eine bessere Heimat, die ihnen das bot was sie zurücklassen mussten. Quel'Thalas das hohe Reich wurde dort gegründet und wir stehen immer noch hier.“ Gyldor schaut einen Moment in die Runde als würde er einen Fragenhagel erwarten. Erevon legt den Kopf schief, als Gyldor fortfährt und verfolgt das Erzählte mit erkennbarem Interesse. Die Erwähnung des Reiches lässt die Augen aufleuchten. Aeshlynn fängt Gyldors Blick und legt einen Finger auf die Lippen. '' „ Es zeigte sich allerdings, dass wir nicht die ersten waren, die dieses Land beanspruchten. Bald schon kam es zu Gefechten gegen die Waldtrolle der Amani.“ ''Derallion hebt die Hand. „ Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Wie lange hat denn die Verbannung und die Reise gedauert denn waren die Trolle nicht vernichtet von den Nachtelfen oder nahezu?“ „ Ich gehe von Jahrzehnten aus, genaue Zahlen habe ich jedoch nicht. Und nahezu vernichtet mag sein, doch waren sie damals zehnmal mehr an Kopfzahl als unsere Vorfahren. Wenn das nur noch ein kümmerlicher Rest war können wir uns ausmalen wie groß das Imperium der Trolle einst war.“ „ Dann warne die Nachtelfen wohl nicht ganz so dümmlich wie wir annehmen?“ fragt Derallion. „ Was meint Ihr?“ „ Nun sie sind mit uns Verwand also muss man ihnen wohl mehr zugestehen als wir es gerne tun.“ „ Ich würde sie niemals als dumm bezeichnen, eher als verbohrt und weltfremd.“ „ Das tritt auch auf manche von uns zu.“ „In der Tat.“ Gyldor schaut kurz zu Boden um zu schmunzeln. „ Die Hochgeborenen, Quel'Dorei wie sie sich nun nannten hatten ihre liebe Not sich der Trolle zu erwehren. Am Ende aber setzten sie sich durch, trieben sie zurück und gründeten sogar eine prächtige Stadt: Silbermond. Ach ja... es war eineZeit voller... beschissener Drecklöcher? Richtig Sturmpfeil?“ Gyldor grinst leicht. Avrienna nickt Gyldor ein wenig verlegen zu, der Blick huscht zu Erevon und Alenya. Erevon schmunzelt nur knapp und nickt Gyldor einfach nur zu, ehe er sich auch weiterhin auf seinen Oberschenkel stützt und den Worten zu lauschen gedenkt. „ In Silbermond selbst gründeten sie auch eine neue Quelle arkaner Macht und erschufen mit ihrer Phiole den Sonnenbrunnen, den wir alle kennen wir nichts anderes. Weiterhin hatten sie sich auch durchaus vorgenommen, die Fehler der alten Hochgeborenen nicht zu wiederholen. Magie wurde mit Vorsicht gewirkt und es wurde ein Netz aus Runensteinen gebaut im ganzen Reich.“ Aeshlynn 's Blick geht nach Norden. „ Einerseits als magische Barriere gegen Feinde, aber auch und vor allem als Abschirmung der arkanen Kräfte. Nachdem Silbermond gegründet war, kam es jedoch abermals zu unerwartet heftigen Reaktionen der Waldtrolle. Wie Berserker überzogen sie das Land mit Krieg und drangen bis an die Mauern Silbermonds vor und belagerten die Stadt Jahrelang.“ Aeshlynn murmelt : „Unerwartet?" „ Nun, man hielt sie für geschlagen. Und man hielt sich für unangreifbar, manche Dinge wiederholen sich immer wieder. Es ist zu vermuten dass Silbermond auf einem ihrer heiligen Plätze errichtet wurde, das mag es erklären. Und meiner Meinung nach ergibt es auch Sinn, die Erbauer werden mit kundigen Augen nach machtvollen Stätten gesucht haben. Was losbrach waren die Trollkriege, ungefähr auf halber Zeitstrecke zwischen dem Krieg der Ahnen und heute. König war damals der junge Anasterian Sonnenwanderer... so viel zu langen Lebenszeiten. Kiransalee hebt eine Hand. Gyldor nickt ihr zu. „ Wie lange sind diese beiden Kriege von heute entfernt, in Jahren? So in etwa... damit man sich eine Vorstellung machen kann.“ „ Der Krieg der Ahnen ist etwa zehntausend Jahre her, ich verbürge mich aber nicht für die genaue Zahl.“ Kiransalee nickt knapp. „ Die Trollkriege fanden vor etwa dreitausend Jahren statt und das war etwa viertausend Jahre nach Gründung von Quel'Thalas.“ Veltharean murmelt sehr leise vor sich hin: „Und wer mag schon Trolle, da war es nicht schade drum...“ „ In der Tat stand unser Reich damals kurz vor der Vernichtung, trotz allem Heldenmut, dicken Mauern und arkaner Macht. Anders ist es jedenfalls nicht zu erklären, dass der König Ausschau nach Hilfe von außen hielt. Südlich des Amani Reiches hatten sich die Stämme der Menschen vereinigt unter ihrem ersten König Thoradin von den Arathi. Man schickte Unterhändler und entdeckte eine perfekte Basis, eine gemeinsame schwelende Feindschaft mit den Trollen. Der König erklärte sich bereit einhundert Menschen in den Künsten der Magie ausbilden zu lassen und dafür zogen die Arathi nach Norden um den Trollen in den Rücken zu fallen.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. „Ja?“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „ Hätte es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben als den Menschen die Magie zu lehren. War dies nicht unsere größte Stärke unser Trumpf? „ „König Anasterian hat jedenfalls keine gesehen.“ „Und...waren es trotzdem nicht mehr trolle als beide Armeen zusammen, also Menschen und Elfen Meister?“ platzt Naen heraus, ehe ihr auffällt, dass sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. „ Ich denke man kann diesen Beginn gemeinsamer Lehre der Magie auch als eine Art Gründung der Idee Dalaran sehen. Vermutlich, doch auch die Menschen waren immer zahlreich. Dazu kam die Überraschung und in der Zange zu sein ist für jede Armee der Untergang. Das Zusammenspiel zwischen unserer Magie, der schweren Krieger aus Strom und den Kenntnissen der Waldläufer was das Gelände angeht waren unschlagbar.“ Naen hebt dann vorsorglich doch die Hand. „ Es war in der Tat so erfolgreich, dass Verträge der Freundschaft und des Zusammenhalts geschlossen wurden zwischen dem Volk der Quel'Dorei und den Menschen von Arathor.“ Gyldor nickt Naen zu. „ Warum...gibt es dann heute noch Trolle Meister? Also..diese…Amani? Es hätten so viele...Tote verhindert werden können... und dieser Stamm macht bis jetzt ... Ärger?“ Avrienna hebt die Brauen leicht an. „Unkraut vergeht eben nicht so schnell,“ murmelt sie gedämpft. „ Bei allem schlechten was man über sie sagen kann, sie sind auch gerissen, erfahren darin zu überleben und zäh wie Zwergenbrot.“ Veltharean flüstert missmutig. „Sind nicht kaputt zu kriegen...“ „ Und... warum mauern wir Sie dann nicht einfach ein?“ „Weil wir uns eingemauert haben dafür, dass brauchte weniger Steine. Jedenfalls waren sie abermals vermeintlich geschlagen und zogen sich heulend in ihre Wälder zurück. Es folge eine lange Zeit des Friedens und Wohlstands. Dalaran wurde erschaffen als eine Art Gemeinschaftsprojekt elfischer und menschlicher Magier. Es gab Handel und Austausch, aber wie es unsere Art ist vergleichsweise wenig. Die Menschen gründeten weitere Königreicht in Lordaeron und weit im Süden. Die Weltenwanderer ... nun... durchwanderten die Welt, Magier besuchten Dalaran und wenige trieb es auch so hinaus in die Welt. Im Großen und Ganzen zog man es aber vor seine eigenen Süppchen zu kochen. Das brodelte auch noch vor sich hin als im Süden der erste krieg losbrach und mit der Zerstörung Sturmwinds endete, wir erinnern uns des erstes Vortrags von uns. Im zweiten Krieg wurden die Dinge für uns komplizierter. Anduin Lothar selbst ersuchte Silbermond um Hilfe und dieser war der letzte der Arathor-Linie, der wir in Freundschaft verbunden waren. Anduin Lothar selbst ersuchte Silbermond um Hilfe und dieser war der letzte der Arathor-Linie, der wir in Freundschaft verbunden waren. König Anasterian schickte daraufhin eine Einheit unserer besten Waldläufer aus um die Allianz von Lordaeron im zweiten Krieg zu unterstützen.“ Naen hebt erneut die Hand. „ Angeführt wurden sie von der viel besungenen Alleria Windläufer. Naen?“ „ Aber, wurden die Wälder im Süden nicht von Orks sowie Trollen angegriffen, und erst danach entsanne man Truppen zur Unterstützung?“ „ Nein, erst wurden die Waldläufer geschickt.“ „ Oh...okay.“ Naen nickt sacht. „ Später dann drangen die Orcs bis in unsere Wälder vor und dann wurde offenbar, dass sich die Horde mit den Amani verbündet hatte. Der Krieg wurde vor unsere Tore getragen und die roten Drachen verbrannten die Wälder. Denkwürdig ist der Tag wo Alleria Windläufer dem König einen Trollkopf vor die Füße warf und dieser rasend vor Zorn befohlen hat die ganzen Streitkräfte zu mobilisieren. Das war unser Beitritt zur Allianz und wir schickten mehr Waldläufer, Magier, Schlachtschiffe und alles was wir hatten. Diesen Krieg hatten wir bereits als Thema, daher spare ich mir die Details.“ Erevon 's Augen glühen auf und man mag meinen, dass es ungezügelter Stolz ist, als man von Alleria spricht. Er macht sich auch keine Mühe das zu verbergen. Kurz könnte man gar ein zufriedenes Lächeln erahnen. „ Die Allianz war siegreich, das Bündnis aus Horde und trollen gebrochen und unser Land wieder sicher.“ Derallion bemerkt. „Der letze fähige General unserer Streitkräfte.“ „ Generalin war sie nicht. Das war ihre Schwester Lady Sylvanas.“ Naen knirscht bei der Benennung der dunklen Fürstin einmal auf und wendet ihr Haupt ab. Avrienna presst die Lippen leicht aufeinander, auch die Augen verengen sich leicht. Schwieriges Thema, diese Sylvanas. „ Auch eine der größten Heldinnen unseres Volkes... zu ihrer Zeit. Wir blieben nicht lange in der Allianz und kurz nach dem Sieg trat unser König wieder aus.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt. „ Ja?“ „ Warum? War er enttäuscht, brachte es uns Nachteile?“ „ Wegen Unstimmigkeiten im weiteren Vorgehen, ob des Vorwurfs dass die Allianz nicht genug getan hatte um Quel'Thalas zu verteidigen und weil die Linie der Arathi mit Lothar erloschen war. Gemeinsam mit Gilneas forderte Silbermond die völlige Ausrottung der Orcs, was König Therenas ablehnte.“ „ Wollte der Herr sagen, dass Halduron Wolkenglanz unfähig ist?“ raunt Erevon nur angespannt in Richtung Alenyas, vielleicht für die nahe Sitzenden hörbar. „Die Mauern wurden daraufhin zumindest metaphorisch höher gezogen. Es gab immer noch Dalaran und andere Verbindungen, auch Hochelfen die freiwillig in der Allianz verblieben, doch in kurzer Zeit wurden die Beziehungen merklich kühler. Kommen wir zum letzten Kapitel. Ich weiß es ist ein Thema das uns allen schwer auf dem Herzen lastet, doch es soll heute der Abschluss sein, weil es auch einen neuen Anfang bedeutet, über den wir im nächsten und letzten Teil sprechen werden. Lordaeron wurde vom Kult der verdammten heimgesucht, der Prinz scheiterte auf seinem Weg die Bedrohung einzudämmen und wurde selbst zu einer weit größeren.“ Alénya neigt den Kopf leicht gen Erevon und ihre Brauen ziehen sich leicht zusammen. "Ich hoffe es doch nicht", brummt sie leise. „ Um den Nekromanten Kel'thuzad wieder ins Scheinleben zu rufen brauchte er eine mächtige magische Quelle und erinnerte sich an den Sonnenbrunnen. Alles verschlingend zog die Geißel durch Quel'Thalas, schrecklicher noch als die Trolle es je vermochten.“ Aeshlynn wird blass und nickt. Sorentiel s Blick verfinsterte sich. Angespannt schaut sie weiter zu Gyldor. Derallion beißt sich auf die Lippen. „ Sie durchbrachen alle Barrieren, töteten Waldläufergeneralin Sylvanas Windläufer, den alten König Anasterian und die meisten seines und unseres Volkes. Am Ende erreichten sie den heiligen Brunnen und vergifteten ihn für viel zu lange Zeit. Was blieb war Asche...“ Gyldor schweigt einen Moment und atmet tief durch. „ Doch wer erhebt sich aus seiner eigenen Asche? Wer, wenn nicht der Phönix? Ich weiß, es ist ein schweres Ende für diesen Abend. Doch... und das sollte uns Trost geben... es ist eben nicht das Ende der Geschichte.“ Derallion mustert Gyldor, welcher noch einmal durchatmet und dann versöhnlich lächelt. „ Das nächste Mal stellen wir die Welt endgültig auf den Kopf. Wir reden über Nagas, über Orcs, über Kinder des Blutes, wahnsinnige Prinzen und Rache am Lichkönig.“ Derallion lächelt Gyldor an. „Nagas, eure heimliche Leidenschaft.“ „ Wir redeten heute über das was wir waren. Das nächste Mal reden wir darüber wer wir sind und vor allem wer wir sein wollen. Ich hoffe möglichst viele dann wieder zu sehen. Bis dahin verbleibe ich mit besten Wünschen, tiefem Dank für das Interesse und einem Mund so trocken wie Silithus.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll. „ Licht mit euch.“